A Gift for Teddy
by Genevieve Gabriella
Summary: Teddy berulang tahun, apa yang akan diberikan Harry pada anak baptisnya itu?


Sore hari di awal bulan Juni yang cerah ini, Harry keluar dari kantornya dengan tubuh dan pikiran yang amat lelah. Yah, sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh Shacklebolt padanya dan berhasil membuatnya kerja lembur selama 2 hari 2 malam. Dengan lesu, Harry berniat meninggalkan lingkungan tempatnya bekerja itu secepatnya, ia ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya, Grimmauld Place 12.

Harry berjalan keluar dari Kementrian dengan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Saat ia melewati air mancur, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 4 tahun bermain-main di dekat air mancur itu. Harry tersenyum ketika melihat rambut pirang ikal anak kecil itu basah terciprat air. Dari kejauhan seorang wanita muda berambut pirang mendekati anak itu.

"Edward, jangan berjalan-jalan sendiri kalau Mum sedang berbicara dengan orang lain," kata wanita itu. Anak laki-laki itu menoleh kepada ibunya. Ibunya langsung menggandengnya mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu.

Melihat anak laki-laki itu, membuat Harry teringat akan Teddy, anak baptisnya. Harry mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan membuat rambutnya semakin tidak enak dilihat. Bodoh, nyaris saja ia melupakan ulang tahun Teddy yang ke-5. Teddy akan berulang tahun Sabtu nanti. Harry melihat jam tangan Muggle-nya, hadiah dari Hermione tahun lalu. Sabtu itu besok! Dan Harry belum membelikan apa-apa untuk anak baptisnya itu.

Dengan bingung akan hadiah apa yang nanti diberikannya pada Teddy, Harry ber-Apparate ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di Grimmauld Place 12, Kreacher, peri rumahnya sudah menunggunya dengan makan malam yang lezat. Tapi Harry tidak berniat makan, ia masih bingung dengan kado untuk Teddy.

Akhirnya Harry naik ke lantai atas, dimana kamarnya berada. Ia lalu mandi, berpakaian dan turun lagi ke bawah untuk makan malam sendirian sambil memikirkan kembali kado untuk Teddy.

"Master Harry," Kreacher membungkuk kepada Harry. Harry menoleh pada Kreacher, sambil berpikir menebak-nebak apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Kreacher.

"Ya Kracher, ada apa?" tanya Harry tidak terlalu antusias.

"Miss Weasley tadi mencoba menghubungi Master lewat Floo, tapi ternyata Master di kamar mandi," kata Kracher.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" seru Harry pada Kreacher. Harry segera meninggalkan makan malamnya dan bergegas ke perapian.

"Maafkan Kreacher, Master Harry, tapi kata Miss Weasley, biarkan Master makan malam dulu," kata Kreacher yang lalu berlari-lari kecil sambil bersenandung mengikuti langkah Harry yang besar-besar ke perapian di ruang tengah.

Harry tidak menggubris peri rumahnya itu. Ia rindu Ginny. Sudah 1 minggu ia tidak bertemu tunangannya itu. Ginny baru saja pergi ke Prancis untuk mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan antara Holyhead Harpies dan klub-Prancis-entah-apa-namanya. Jujur saja, Harry sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau Ginny pulang hari ini, lagipula, seingatnya Ginny berkata baru akan pulang Senin depan.

"Kreacher, tadi Ginny bilang ia ada di mana?" tanya Harry.

"Di rumah orangtua Miss Weasley, Master," kata Kreacher singkat. Ia tahu, Master kesayangannya sedang galau memikirkan sesuatu.

Harry segera menaburkan bubuk Floo pada perapian dan dengan segera memasukkan kepalanya ke perapian. Dalam sekejap, pemandangan di depannya berubah menjadi dapur The Burrow.

Ginny yang memang saat itu sedang duduk di meja makan sambil membaca Witch Weekly terkejut dengan kemunculan kepala Harry.

"Harry!" pekik Ginny terkejut sekaligus senang, "Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Ginny.

"Kutinggalkan," jawab Harry singkat, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu akan pulang hari ini?" tanya Harry sedikit kesal.

Ginny tersenyum melihat tunangannya itu sewot, "Sebenarnya aku pulang kemarin. Hmm, sebenarnya juga, aku ingin mengejutkanmu, tapi kata Ron, kau banyak kerjaan. Jadinya berencana mengejutkanmu saat kau pulang saja, Harry. Eh, ternyata yang muncul malah Kreacher yang memberitahuku kau sedang mandi," jawab Ginny jenaka.

Wajah Harry yang tadinya agak kesal menjadi melunak, ia tahu kalau Ginny tidak berniat tidak mau memberitahunya atau apa, tapi hanya ingin membuatnya senang.

Segera, tanpa pikir panjang, Harry menceritakan apa yanga ada di pikirannya sejak ia pulang dari kantor. Ginny mendengarkannya dengan sabar dan penuh perhatian. Ginny pun berjanji untuk mencoba mencari kado untuk Teddy. Dengan sedikit paksaan dari Ginny, akhirnya Harry mau mengeluarkan kepalanya dari perapian dan berhenti memikirkan kado untuk Teddy. Dengan paksaan dari Ginny pula, setelah mengeluarkan kepalanya dari perapian, Harry langsung naik ke tempat tidurnya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Di tempat tidur, Harry melepas kacamatanya. Ia memikirkan kado-kadonya untuk Teddy di tahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat Teddy berulang tahun ke 1, ia memberikan Teddy sebuah boneka Teddy Bear tak pernah lepas dari tangan Teddy hingga ia berusia 2 tahun. Dia ulang tahun Teddy yang ke 2, Harry dan Ginny mengajak Teddy ke kebun binatang Muggle dan setelah itu membelikan Teddy miniatur pertandingan Quidditch yang bisa bergerak sendiri di toko mainan yang baru saja buka di Diagon Alley. Ulang tahun Teddy yang ke-3 mungkin menjadi ulang tahun yang paling heboh karena Harry membelikan Teddy sapu mini, yang akhirnya Harry sesali karena Teddy terjatuh dari sapunya yang mengakibatkan tangan kecilnya terluka. Ulang tahun Teddy yang ke-4, Harry membelikannya seperangkat perlengkapan Quidditch mini. Harry masih ingat, Teddy sangat senang saat itu. Teddy langsung mengenakan jubah Quidditch dan perlengakapannya, melempar-lempar Quafle mini dan menarik Harry untuk bermain. Bahkan Andromeda memberitahu Harry kalau Teddy tak mau melepaskan sarung tangannnya saat mandi.

Harry tersenyum sendiri kalau mengingat tingkah laku anak baptisnya itu. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Teddy itu 1 minggu yang lalu, saat ia dan Teddy mengantar Ginny ke basecamp Harpies sebelum Ginny berangkat ke Prancis. Tak lama kemudian Harry tertidur kelelahan.

Pagi harinya, Harry terbangun dengan suara uhu-uhu dari burung hantu. Ia membuka matanya, samar-samar ia melihat sesosok burung hantu berwarna cokelat di tepi tempat tidurnya. Harry meraba meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia menemukan kacamatanya dan segera memakainya. Ia sekarang bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi burung hantu yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Itu Jenna, burung hantu cokelat milik Ginny. Di paruh Jenna ada sepucuk surat dan beberapa potongan kertas. Dari Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_Well, aku sudah memikirkan hadiah apa yang tepat untuk Teddy semalam, Harry. Dan kalau mau jujur, sampai pagi tadi aku belum menemukan hadiah yang pas untuknya. Tentu saja hadiah yang tidak berbahaya (ingat sapu itu!) dan juga tidak membuat susah orang lain (maksudku tidak membuat susah Andromeda, tentu saja)._

_Namun aku masih belum menemukannya, sayang, sampai dini hari tadi. Dini hari tadi, aku dibangunkan oleh surat dari Gwenog bahwa sore nanti akan ada pertandingan persahabatan dadakan dengan klub dari Denmark, yang tiba-tiba berkunjung dan menantang kami. Aku lupa nama klubnya, tapi mereka benar-benar ingin menantang kami._

_Hal tersebut membuatku bersemangat! Dan tiba-tiba saja ide ini muncul di kepalaku. Bagaimana kalau hadiahnya ialah tiket VVIP pertandingan persahabatanku nanti sore? Batas usia untuk menonton pertandingan Quidditch kan 5 tahun ke atas, dan Teddy hari ini tepat berusia 5 tahun! Mengingat ia sangat tergila-gila dengan Quidditch (aku menyalahkanmu!) pasti ia akan sangat senang!_

_Aku langsung meminta 2 tiket VVIP pada official Harpies pagi tadi. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengikuti pesta ulang tahun Teddy nanti, tapi nanti aku akan menemui kalian sebelum aku bertanding. Jangan lupa, bawa Teddy! Semangatku pasti akan bertambah 3 kali lipat._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_NB : Harry, kau tahu kan kalau tribun VVIP sangat tinggi. Jangan lupa membawa syal dan sweater untuk Teddy meskipun saat ini musim panas. Angin tetap kencang di sana. Aku tidak ingin Teddy terserang flu di musim panas._

Harry tertawa penuh kemenangan setelah membaca surat dari Ginny. Ia tahu kalau Ginny akan menemukan jalan keluarnya. Harry melihat 2 tiket VVIP pertandingan Harpies. Ia yakin, Teddy pasti akan senang.

Siang hari itu, Harry pergi ke rumah Andromeda untuk merayakan ulang tahun Teddy. Baru saja Harry ber-Apparate di halaman rumah Andromeda, Teddy sudah membuka pintu rumah dan berlari ke pelukan Harry. Rambutnya berubah menjadi berwarna hijau seperti mata Harry.

"Harry!" pekik Teddy kegirangan.

"Halo Teddy Bear," kata Harry sambil mengangkat Teddy dalam gendongannya,"Kau bertambah berat saja," canda Harry pada anak baptisnya itu.

"Aku dipaksa Nana makan yang banyak," adu Teddy pada Harry. Nana adalah sebutan Teddy pada Andromeda.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, biar kau bertambah kuat dan cepat besar," kata Harry sambil membawa Teddy masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Biar bisa jadi pemain Quidditch?" tanya Teddy dengan polos.

Harry hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Teddy. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah Andromeda dan mendapati beberapa orang yang sangat ia kenal disana. Tentu saja ada Andromeda, yang mengenakan celemek besar berwarna ungu dan membawa nampan berisi muffin berwarna-warni. Ada Fleur dan Victoire kecil yang sedang tidur, Ron dan Hermione yang langsung menyapanya ketika melihatnya masuk ke rumah. Molly Weasley yang membantu Andromeda di dapur, serta George yang berusaha membuat muffin ibunya menari-nari.

Harry menyapa semuanya dan bercengkrama dengan mereka sambil tetap menggendong Teddy yang tak mau lepas darinya. Ritual selanjutnya sama seperti ulang tahun Teddy di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, makan bersama. Setelah makan bersama, Fleur dan Victoire pulang terlebih dahulu, setelah itu disusul oleh George yang beralasan tokonya sudah terlalu lama ditinggalkan. Ron bermain Gobstones versus Harry dan Teddy.

"Ah, kau curang Ted, katanya mau main sendiri, tapi kenapa ajak Harry?" seru Ron, menggoda Teddy. Teddy hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran. Rambutnya berubah menjadi merah menyala seperti rambut Ron.

Tak lama kemudian, bagaimanapun Harry dan Teddy sudah berusaha agar mereka tidak kalah dari Ron, tetap saja, Ron memenangkan duel tidak seimbang itu.

"Harry, kau lupa kalau aku ulang tahun?" tanya Teddy sambil menarik-narik baju Harry. Ia heran, mengapa Harry tidak memberinya hadiah seperti biasa.

Harry geli dibuatnya, ia mencoba setenang mungkin menjawab pertanyaan Teddy, "Oh, ya, tentu saja aku ingat. Kau sudah kuberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun, kan?"

Rambut Teddy berubah menjadi abu-abu, bibirnya manyun. Ron dan Hermione terkikik geli melihatnya meskipun tidak tahu apa rencana Harry.

Tak lama kemudian, Harry membisikkan rencananya pada Andromeda, sekaligus meminta ijin padanya agar diperbolehkan membawa Teddy. Teddy yang masih sedikit kesal, ikut saja dengan Harry yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Ia sedikit ngambek dan tidak mau turun dari punggung Harry. Hermione dan Ron tertawa melihat Teddy yang tetap manyun di bawa oleh Harry ke luar.

Sesampainya mereka di halaman, Harry bertanya pada Teddy, "Ted, kau mau jalan-jalan?"

Teddy tidak menjawab, tapi sepertinya Harry merasa bahwa Teddy mengangguk, yang berarti 'iya'.

"Kau kubawa ber-Apparate, pegangan yang kuat yag!" kata Harry. Kedua tangan Teddy melingkari leher Harry. ia masih tidak mau turun dari gendongan Harry.

Dalam sekejap saja, mereka berdua sudah berada di stadion. Teddy kaget dengan tempat dimana ia berada.

"Harry?" tanya Teddy memastikan bahwa orang yang ia peluk erat-erat adalah Harry.

"Ya," jawab Harry singkat, "Oh, Ted, bisakah kau turun sebentar? Aku tak bisa bernapas nih, dari tadi kau peluk erat sekali," kata Harry.

Teddy melepaskan pelukannya dan turun dari gendongan Harry. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Harry membawanya ke sini, ke stadion.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Harry yang melihat rambut Teddy yang berubah menjadi berwarna biru tua.

"Buat apa kita ke sini?" tanya Teddy yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Buat apa orang ke stadion selain untuk melihat pertandingan, eh," kata Harry sambil menunjukkan tiket VVIPnya.

"Benarkah? Kita akan menonton?" tanya Teddy antusias, rambutnya sekarang berubah menjadi warna pink.

"Tentu saja," jawab Harry singkat, yang lalu menggandeng Teddy masuk ke dalam stadion, "Mau memegang hadiah ulang tahunmu?" tanya Harry pada Teddy sambil menyerahkan tiket VVIPnya.

Teddy menyambar tiket VVIPnya dan dengan semangat menarik-narik tangan Harry. Wajahnya yang tadinya cemberut, sekarang tersenyum.

"Oh ya Ted," kata Harry tiba-tiba, "Happy Birthday."


End file.
